


In The Safety Of Your Arms

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where I feel safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Safety Of Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey guys, this is a thank you fic for mia_ao3 who wrote me a small drabble that I really loved. So this is for you honey, thank you so much. I haven't written a comfort fic in ages, so here is one for me and any of you who need it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Loki had one of those days where, it all seemed like the universe was out to get him. He needed some comfort; he certainly felt that he earned it.

Having stripped his clothes, he slipped inside the blankets wearing nothing more than his black briefs. He cuddled with Thor's pillow, how he wanted him now. Sadly, his husband was on Midgard.

Loki called it that planet that takes his Thor from him, he hated it. All he wanted was Thor's strong arms around him, holding him close. He murmured Thor's name as his eyes closed and he tried to sleep.

Some hours later, the door to their chambers opened silently. Thor walked in and quickly changed. He came back early from Midgard, so he could be with Loki. He had told him he's had it rough, and so here he was ready to comfort him.

Loki stirred slightly in his sleep as he felt the bed dip, he wondered if it was one of those dreams where he couldn't see who it was, only hear them and feel them.

"Thor?" he whispered.

"Yes, my darling" Thor replied softly holding Loki closer.

Loki opened his eyes and kissed Thor passionately oh how he missed him.

Thor moaned into the kiss, deepening it swallowing Loki's moans as he held on tightly to him.

"I missed you, the safety of these arms, oh I longed for them" Loki whispered kissing Thor's muscles.

"As I have you my love, I'm here now, you will always have the safety of my arms" he said tenderly as Loki laid his head on his chest.

Slowly, he listened to Thor's heart beat and gazed in his eyes Loki could see the stars in those eyes, all the love in the world lay in those blue eyes.

"I love you" Loki said kissing Thor's heart letting his cheek rest against his beating heart.

"I love you too, sweet Loki" Thor said as they both slept in the other's arms, this was home, now they were both safe.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
